Stiles meets his match
by AdriRen
Summary: Why must everyone lie? ...I guess that's why Allison's always been my best friend. She's an open book, and I love to read. And yet in the end that's what shakes my world the most. The truth.
1. Sure is Something

**Hello people who are reading this! Hopefully you like this story cuz i put a lot of myself in it... My characters name is actually my name and she pretty much is exactly like me ... and i live Dylan O'Brien (STILES!) Well without further ado.. chapter 1! Oh and make sure to tell me ur inner most secrets! or just say 'good job' u know whatever as long as u review... and its a good one... no haters here i wanna feel the love not the fist!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>OK so I guess I'll just start from the beginning.<p>

My names Adrienne Argent. My cousin ,who's more like a sister, Allison Argent moved a little while back. I hung out with her everyday and without her everything pretty much SUCKED.

So my mom gave me the magical news that we're moving!

Apparently, Aunt Kate was visiting so it would be like a little family reunion. The 2 sisters and they're over protective brother, Allison's dad. I love Uncle Chris, he's like the father I never had... but he was a bit of a buzz kill.

I still can't wait to see him though!

Anyway... Allison and I have a unique relationship. She was always super pretty, sweet, charming and all the boys loved her.

I however was once a crazy, loud mouthed, chubby cheeked kid who would easily kick a guy or two in the shins for getting on my bad side. Don't even get me started on my childhood...

Actually Allison and I are a lot alike in some ways. We have... similar looks I guess you can say.

Well maybe not.

She had dark wickedly curly brown hair, I had straight (POSSIBLY wavy) red tinted brown hair.

She had dimples in her cheeks, the only dimple I had was in my chin (yep... CLEFT CHEN!)

She had perfect eyebrows, mine would be too but I have a scar slashed across my right eyebrow (when we were 5, Allison and I took archery lessons together I accidentally almost stabbed myself in the eye, I had it pointed at me and my arm slipped and it flew out of the bow and towards my face, missing my eye by centimeters and scrapping my eyebrow leaving a permanent scar),

She's about medium hight, kinda shortish, I was 5'7" which was too tall for my liking.

She always had a nice, slim body, I had always been a little chubby but over the past years it melted off and we realized... I had some killer curves.

Haha yeah... we had our differences but one thing we both had was dark brown eyes and naturally long eyelashes. It tended to run in our family a lot of the time. So anyway now that you know a little something about the importance of my life... let the real story begin.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God I feel like it's been years," I voiced yet another complain of the separation between me and Allison. She chuckled, a response she started giving after the 16th time, and just shook her head.<p>

I studied her dimples and stroked my own chin studying myself in the mirror.

I raised an eyebrow, the one with my scar, to give myself a devious planning look. (I liked to joke that I could use that stuff that removes scars but then I'd have to use bosily to grow my hair back where the scar had been... I actually didn't mind it that much. Everyone would always asked what had happened to me but now a days people don't seem to notice it... besides it's what makes me, me.)

I saw Allison turn a page of the book she was reading from the mirror. She was currently working on homework and I had nothing to do!

Tomorrow was Monday, my first day of school here, and the second day of living with Allison.

We had spent most of our day freaking out, hugging and pointing out the little changes that happened to each others appearance since the last time we saw each other while our parents and Kate talked about stuff.

Her hair had gotten MORE curly... insanity. And apparently my skin was now 'flawless!'.

Yeah... I had a bit of a acne problem for a while and it had gotten way better the last few years. I sighed.

I was bored but I wasn't gonna watch TV now... not when I had Allison!

I know I shouldn't but I'm going to relieve her of her studies... I can help her finish it tomorrow morning anyway.

I had always been super smart person and History was my best and favorite subject, which is what she was doing! I grinned deviously at my reflection and turned slowly to face her still stroking my chin.

"What," Allison asked with a knowing smile as she closed her book and sat it aside. I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Nothing," I replied with a grin. "C'mon you think I don't recognize _**the chin stroke**_," she asked mocking my devious chin stroking.

I made a wide eyed frowning face then turned slowly away. She laughed and I turned back to her.

"Okay... so I just wanna spend time with my best friend so kill me! I just wanna know about your life!"

"Oh what so now your my stalker?"

"Unless someone has stolen that job 'cause honey I was ALWAYS your stalker," I replied seriously though we both knew I was joking.

"OK well... I'm having guy troubles," Allison admitted with a blush.

Even though I never really had a boyfriend (it's a loooong story) I always knew how to help Allison with her boy troubles. I always knew how to help EVERYONE, but my own love life sucked. My expression turned serious and I turned to face her fully adjusting my bright orange pants to the new position.

"Tell me everything."

"Well... his name's Scott and since the first time I saw him I felt... attracted to him. It was different... like nothing I've ever experienced. We got together and I fell too hard too fast for him. He was seemingly the perfect guy he treated me so good! Then he started lying to me and I just couldn't take it. And now another guy, Jackson, keeps coming on to me but I still care too much about Scott... what should I do?"

I stared at her for a long while. "... You broke up with him because he LIED to you? Boys do that,_ I_ do that! And maybe he wasn't lying! If his definition is the same as mine," I grinned as I thought of my clever meaning.

"Adrienne, it wasn't like he lied about having abs or something-"

"Does he have abs," I cut her off curiously.

"YES... but he lied about a person who died. Someone was murdered and I was near with a few people including him and he knew more than what he was letting on. I felt so unsafe because he wouldn't let me know I was going to be alright! He didn't tell me he knew what was going on and he cared about me and he would protect me! If he just would've told me that I would've been alright but HE DIDN'T!"

I nodded and let this sink in making a mental note to bring up that near killer experience she had.

"Well … maybe you should just trust that he's not telling you this for your own good. He sounds like a really great guy if that's the only thing he ever did bad to you," I said after a minute.

She nodded her head acknowledging the idea but not accepting it. I sighed then decided to change it to a slightly different subject. "Does he got any friends," I asked with another devious look.

She laughed then nodded furiously.

"YES! STILES WOULD BE PERFECT FOR YOU!" I frowned and stared at her bedsheets.

"...what the crap kinda name is Stiles?"

* * *

><p>So here we are the next day at lunch.<p>

As my luck would have it I hadn't had any classes with Allison yet so this is the one time we could FINALLY be together and stalk Scott.

We were currently sitting with that annoying guy who keeps hitting on her (I can't remember his name... I know it starts with a J) some chick named Libbie and a bunch of people I didn't know.

I followed the direction Allison told me to look in and saw a tan dark haired boy with his back away from us and a cute paler boy sitting across from him.

"Is that Stiles," I whispered incredulously studying the boy further.

For a name like Stiles he sure is something...

"Yes and the one facing away is Scott... I know he's avoiding me," Allison whispered back.

Alright I've only been here half a day and I couldn't take this tension between these two. "I'm going to say hi," I whispered with a smile.

"NO! Adrienne please don't-"

"Chill... I got this," I said as I stood up. I made my way to the table staring at the back of Scott's head a good fraction of the time.

As soon as I got there I analyzed Scot in half a second and realized he's perfect for Allison. Yeah... my brain is scary.

"Hey, I'm Adrienne Argent, Allison's cousin and I was wondering if I can talk to you guys for a minute," I smiled and took my time to stare at Stiles.

He gave Scott a look and looked back at me and grinned.

As soon as I saw his dimples, I knew I was in for it.

(I've always loved dimples. Rather it be Allison's or some random person but I ALWAYS wanted to date a guy with dimples)

"Yeah that's cool... I guess you can join," Stiles said. I felt my heart thump harder in my chest , a reaction I had when I had a crush on a guy.

I remained cool and took my seat at the head of the table.

"Thanks... honestly I mostly just wanted to get away from Johnny and Libbie... they're so annoying with their stupid arguments! And he's always hitting on Allison..." I made an unhappy face and saw Stiles grin from the corner of my eye,

Scott however looked kinda mad.

"If thats what you came here to say, then thanks for that," Scott said agitatedly.

I held up my hands in self defense,

"Hey hey, I'm on your side Scott! Yeah I know your name, SCOTT, because I was stupid enough to ask Allison about her life and buckets of YOU was unleashed into my world!"

At that they were both smiling and Scott said, "She talks about me?"

I made a 'duh!' face.

"If you ask me, she is so stupid! I told her what you did was probably for her own good and what you did was no big deal! I lie waaaay more than THAT and everyone does! Because you see... MY definition is ...reclining your body in a horizontal position parallel to the ground, and I mean, WHO DOESN'T?"

All of a sudden water flew across the table at Scott as Stiles chocked on the water he was drinking from a tiny bottle.

"OH MY GOD! I SAY THAT! BY THE WAY I'M STILES!" I laughed (not joined by Scott... he looked pretty pissed but still happy about Allison) and took Stiles out stretched hand.

"I can honestly say, it's really good to meet you Stiles."

"YOU TOO! OH- I mean … you too," he said realizing he was attracting stares. I however was used to it (I NEVER quieted down) so I didn't think it was a big deal.

Scott, who seemed to have recovered now, took a deep breath.

"Well that's good news about Allison but what am I gonna do about … HIM," he said jerking his finger to where they were sitting.

I looked and saw Allison smiling at me. She must've seen Stiles' little episode. I smiled back and looked back at Scott.

"Don't worry about Jimmy! He's just a pest and I'm going to make Allison do the right thing, don't you worry... I'd DIE with him around but you seem cool." He nodded and smiled. "So I guess we have to make a plan," he asked.

I smiled back and stroked my chin while turning to stare straight ahead. "I guess we do," I said mysteriously.

I saw them grin from the corner of my eyes. "Great... so can you meet us at my jeep after school," Stiles asked.

I turned and returned his smile. "Of course."

At that the bell rang and we all stood. "Well... see ya later my fellow partners in crime," I said as my goodbye.

I walked to where Allison was waiting. "So? Is Stiles perfect for you or what," She asked poking me in the stomach I slapped her hand as a familiar devious smile came on my face. "Maybe a little..."

No ones POV.

Scott smiled at Stiles then walked by his side to exit the cafeteria. "That Adrienne sure is something isn't she," Stiles asked with a grin

Scott chuckled and slapped him on the back. "Way to go buddy... a girl has a crush on you and we can BOTH benefit from it!"

At that Stiles stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait... She likes me?"

"Was it not obvious? The second you smiled at her, her heat went crazy... plus you wanna hear what she and Allison said as they walked out?" Stiles nodded eagerly.

"Allison said, ' So? Is Stiles perfect for you or what? And Adrienne said, 'Maybe a little...'" Stiles face deflated.

" 'Maybe a little? She might as well said no!"

"No it wasn't like that! You just had to hear the way she said it and her facial expression... shes TOTALLY into you! Besides... I think she's way better for you than 'Libbie' and as a wise man once said... 'There are plenty of girls in the sea!'" Scott bust into laughter as Stiles glared at him. "Would you let that go already? I was drunk!'

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so this is the beginning and im not exactly sure where im going but ill find a gas station somewhere! Oh and Ill come up with a really epic idea ;) *devious chin stroke* ...its my specialty... oh btw i dont stroke my chin that often in real life but it is quite fun! Well remember! STAY OUT OF JAIL, EAT HEALTHY, REVIEW, TREAT OTHERS THE WAY U WANNA BE TREATED, AND REVIEW! <strong>

**Spaz out yall..  
><strong>


	2. Marshmallows

***READ HERE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY IT'S TAKEN ME SO DANG LONG TO UPDATE* Ok so I randomly sat down and wrote the first chapter of this book one night. Just outta NOWHERE I wrote this. For some reason I got really excited and immediately wrote a second chapter and I LOVED it! I was so excited! I didn't upload the chapter though and when I went back to look at it it was GONE. I got sooo mad I neglected rewriting it. Then a bunch of crap happened to me (I hit my head on concrete and my head starting bleeding, my dad threw my kitty into the wild because it was getting on his nerves... i had a depressing time lately. But now I got a cool scar on my head and my kitty came back! :D) So yeah. I finally rewrote it! But it's not the same...**

***READ HERE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE STORY* Ok so this starts of around the second full moon right when they found out who the alpha is. BEFORE Kate went crazy, Derek became the alpha, Scott and Allison got back together THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN HERE! D: IT DIDN'T! **

***READ HERE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THE SECOND CHAPTER* Ok so last night I was sitting at my computer listening to songs on the computer with my earphones in and the MTV music video pre show thing was on in the background but I couldn't hear it. The song I was listening to ended and I hear 'Dylan I am in love with your character Stiles.' MAAAAN! I turned so fast I almost got whiplash! My point- I LOVE DYLAN! (AND ANOTHER THING THAT INSPIRED MET- I WAS FAVORED AS AN AUTHOR! THAT WAS A GOAL OF MINE AND I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! :D)**

**Ok so... I say Ok so a lot! lol. Sorry for the long intro!** **Remember I was ANGRY when I wrote this! It's not as good in the beginning of this chapter but i wrote this for YOU people! I worked on this in school and non stop since i got home! YOU BETTER LIKE IT OR i'LL FIND YOU!**

**Just Kidding!...**

**But seriously.**

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Allison was not happy about me going with Scott and Stiles.<p>

"I'm mostly going for Stiles! It's not like I'm going to talk about your bras with Scott." She gave me a look that said, 'sure you aren't.'

I shrugged and she sighed as we spotted the guys a short distance away then turned as I continued on towards them. "Don't wait up," I yelled back jokingly at Allison.

She turned and gave me the death glare.

I stopped walking as I saw they were deep in conversation and tried to make out the words.

I always had abnormally good hearing but unfortunately they saw me and stopped talking. I eyed them suspiciously and got into the passenger seat as Scott got in the backseat.

I threw my backpack on the floor and sighed.

Stiles smiled at me. "First days are rough... but EVERY days a bitch."

I smiled. "Yeah as my luck would have it I don't have a class with Allison, you guys or ANYBODY," I said, frustrated.

"So you're saying you have like your own private classes," Stiles asked. I gave him a look.

"No... I think that Jeffrey guy was in one of them.." Now Stiles AND Scott were smiling.

"Do you honestly not know his name," Scott asked from behind me. I sighed again. "I don't really care enough but I'll guess it after a while … but don't tell me, I wanna guess." They nodded in agreement

"So... why did your family move here," Scott asked.

I kicked my stupid bag that was by my feet. I quickly got irritated and threw it hard behind me without looking.

"Holy- crap! Do you know how fast that was- you missed my head by centimeters," Scott freaked out.

I realized I was grinding my teeth (something I always did when I was angry or frustrated) and quickly smiled taking in a deep breathe.

"Sorry... actually it's just me and my mother. I don't know who my father is and I'm not sure she even knows... it's reasons like that my family doesn't exactly approve of her, but they love me none the less. She didn't really know how to take care of me though so I lived with Allison and her dad for nearly my whole life which is why I think of her as my sister. My mother and I always lived with them but unfortunately the last place we lived, we didn't, and when they moved we were stuck there. I don't know why we moved back with them but I'm glad we did... and here I am!"

I let them digest this. Stiles gave me a sympathetic look.

"Um... I was wondering.. what happened to your eyebrow," Stiles asked politely. I laughed without humor.

"Wow. Great timing Stiles, now was a perfect time for that question," I said. He blushed and I couldn't help but smile.

"When I was little Allison and I took archery lessons from her dad and our aunt Kate and I accidentally almost took my eye out but instead got a cool looking scar on my eyebrow."

Stiles laughed but Scott seemed more interested. "Archery? Do you still take it?"

I sighed yet again. "No... it was hard enough after the accident to convince my mom to let me keep going, but after a few more years and a few more accidents I quit and Allison quit right after me... She said, 'it wasn't as fun without me.' You see she and I were the two best competitors and we were always fighting for the top spot. And even though I was a huge klutz... I still managed to kick her butt."

Scott laughed and I smiled at the good memories.

I stopped however when I realized something.

"Holy crap! Where are we going and how am I getting home... man I suck at planning," I said. Stiles grinned as we pulled into a driveway.

"We're at my house and I'll take you home whenever you're ready," he said unbuckling his seatbelt. We all got out. "Thank you! So … where do we start," I asked.

Scott didn't answer me until we were in Stiles' room. Stiles sat at the computer, I leaned in a corner and Scott sat on the edge of Stiles' bed. "I don't know... tell me what's the deal with … that guy." "You mean Jessie? Well I don't like him but knowing Allison you might want to get involved soon... He's getting to her." Scott sighed. "Well what am I supposed to do," he asked.

"Well is the truth so bad you can't possibly tell her," I asked curiously. "I don't think so... I could, but I can't! Ugh... what else is there?" I thought for a moment.

"Just tell her that all you did was to protect her and help her and crap and if that doesn't work... you might want to rethink the truth." Scott nodded and it was quiet for a moment. Suddenly his phone went off scaring the crap out of Stiles and I.

"Crap... I have to go. Thanks for the advice. Stiles give her my number and give me hers. I'll text you later okay?"

I nodded. Scott then left, leaving me alone with Stiles.

Aw crap, here comes the awkward.

You see, when I'm left alone with someone I barely knew, let alone someone I had a crush on... heart rate goes up, witty comebacks go down.

Stiles stood up and offered me his chair then got himself another one. I smiled and sat in the chair he offered.

He handed me his cell phone. "Scott's number is in there... and mine... I mean so we can talk about Scott and Allison and stuff... but that's not all we'll talk about! We could talk about... marshmallows."

I smiled as I put Scott's number into my phone. "I'd love to talk about marshmallows with you," I said.

I heard him let out a breathe and give a relieved laugh. I blushed. A guy was actually nervous because of me!

I saw Stiles right under Scott's name and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"You have your own number in your phone," I asked as I put his number in my phone.

There was a short pause and I added my number to his phone.

"Yeah... it's so I'll remember it," he said. I smiled and handed him his phone. "I do that too," I confessed.

He smiled at his phone then up at me. He shook his head. "I like you," he said.

I realized he was sitting very close.

"I like you too," I said feeling a heat wave go through me. I wanted to look away but his eyes caught mine. He seemed to move closer.

Now I KNOW what i should be thinking, 'Am I REALLY going to kiss a guy the first day I meet him? That's not like me and not good for my reputation at ALL!'

What I was really thinking... 'He is so freaking CUTE!'

Our lips connected and my eyes slipped shut.

I felt the need to get closer so I turned my body fully towards him. he opened his arms and I slid into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I moved my lips against his, moving my body closer still loving that I could hear his heartbeat and it was just as fast as mine. I ran the tip of my tongue lightly over his lower lip and his mouth instantly opened.

I smiled a little then decided I had to stop.

I leaned in then pulled back leaving both of us breathless. I had a really weird feeling pulsing through me but shoved it deep down and soon enough I was back at Earth.

"I'm sorry," I said as I slid out of his lap.

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Your SORRY? That was like the best thing that's ever happened to me," he said.

I laughed then looked at my phone. "I guess you want to go home," Stiles asked.

I didn't really want to but I knew I should. I nodded.

"Where do you live," he asked as we made our way to his car.

"Allison's house," I said as I got in the passengers seat. He nodded and put his seatbelt on.

"Oh yeah... you said that earlier. I know where that is," he said with a smile.

I still felt sort of bad about what had happened though. "I really am sorry... I've never had a boyfriend and yet I kiss you the first day I met you!" I shook my head incredulously.

He laughed. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone if you want... I really do like you," he said.

Aw... he's too nice for his own good. I decided to change the subject...

**NO ONE'S P.O.V**

"So why did Scott leave so suddenly," Adrienne asked staring out the windshield.

"I honestly don't know," Stiles said. His phone rang and he looked at it.

"Well now I do," he said.

_Scott- Derek knows who the alpha is!_

**ADRIENNE'S P.O.V**

"He went to go see Derek," Stiles said in a weird tone. He sounded nervous or something.

"Who's Derek," I asked.

Stiles bit his lip then sighed."He's... a bad guy. I'd rather you not get to friendly with him." I smiled then thought about getting to Derek just to make him mad.

I recognized that we were almost home. "I'll text you when I get home, okay?" I nodded.

I was gonna text him anyway.

We pulled into the driveway and he put the car in park. We sat in silence and I looked over to see him staring at me. He immediately looked away.

I could tell he wanted to kiss me.

I reached over and put one hand to his cheek and the other to the back of his neck guiding his face to mine.

I kissed him with more passion than before to let him know that I regret NOTHING!

I slid my tongue into his mouth and lightly trailed my nails along his neck. He shuddered and gripped my waist tightly.

I pulled away a minute later and rested my head on his shoulder so we could both breathe.

I heard his heart beating a mile a minute and I smiled. I pulled away from our embrace and got my bag. "Bye Stiles," I said, unsure of what to say

"Bye," he said, looking dazed.

I walked to the front of door and looked back to see Stiles silently cheering. I smiled hugely and opened the door.

I collapsed against the door still wearing a huge smile.

"ADRIENNE!"

My smile vanished. Oh dang...

"Can I help you," I asked Allison who was rapidly approaching from the north.

She threw her arms up and smiled at me.

"I saw that! I'm so happy for you, but you COULD'VE taken it a little slower!"

I pushed myself away from the door and scoffed at her even though I had been thinking the same thing.

I fell face foward onto the couch and stayed like that.

I asked Allison a question but the pillow muffled my words.

"What?" I sighed angrily and tried to roll over but ended up on the floor.

"Ow... I saaaaaid... Where is everyone at?"

"Oh... I don't know they were gone when I got here... I think they went to show your mom something. Maybe just show her around." She shrugged.

I sighed and stood up fixing my shirt that had rode up. It had shrank in the wash but I loved it still. It was dark blue and kind of low cut so I usually wore an undershirt with it. But today I didn't. Maybe that's why Stiles was so friendly... I laughed out loud causing Allison to give me a weird look.

I went into the kitchen and stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do next.

My phone vibrated and I took it out of my pocket.

_Stiles- Hey._

I smiled.

Now I knew what to do.

I went to a cabinet and took out a bag. I popped one of the contents into my mouth.

_ Sent- Hey... I'm eating marshmallows!_

I grinned widely putting a couple more marshmallows into my mouth.

saw Allison observing me from the doorway. Not saying anything, just observing.

My phone vibrated. _Stiles- Aw.. I was gonna say that!_

Now I have no idea why, but I laughed.

I laughed so hard I choked on my marshmallows. Allison had to run over and slap me on the back.

I'm sure I looked pretty crazy.

Once I had recovered I texted back. _Sent- You jerk! You made me choke!I hope you know this means I'm calling the cops on you!_

"Are you ok," Allison finally asked. I nodded feeling an explanation was unneeded.

I walked into the living room and past the door right as my mom came in.

My mom.

The black sheep of the family. She had red hair, dark eyes and was sort of short. She was very forgetful and most of all, she was my mother.

She smiled. "Hey baby! How was your first day?"

"Oh My God! Aunt Kayla, she has a boyfriend," Allison blurted out.

I turned to her. If looks could kill, she'd be 6 feet under right now.

My mom's eyes widened. "What? It's only your first day! You work fast! Don't go too fast though ok young lady?"

I could feel the heat in my face. I'd never been in this situation with my mom before.

"I know mom!" My phone vibrated and I looked at it.

_Stiles- Ok... but you should know my dad's a cop._

"Is that him," my mom asked. "That's not important...," I said as I texted back.

_Sent- Good. It should be more comfortable riding with your dad to the slammer. He'll probably let you sit in the passengers seat._

"So Aunt Kayla... can i take Adrienne out tonight," Allison asked. My mom raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"There's a lacrosse game tonight and I thought she'd want to see one. Especially one her BOYFRIEND is in." My mom and I both raised an eyebrow at that.

"I hope you know tonights a full moon... and crazy people come out on full moons."

"Yeah so on that note can I go out mom," I asked. She chuckled and nodded.

That surprised me. Usually on full moons she all but kept me under lock and key.

"Fine. But Aunt Kate's going with you. Allison's parents and I are going to stay here and catch up." I nodded and grabbed Allison's wrist dragging her upstairs to her room.

I threw my bag I'd brought with me into the corner. My phone vibrated.

_Stiles- Lol i doubt it. My dad will probably be too pissed. But I have to go... there's a lacrosse game tonight and I have to practice. _

_ Sent- K. I'm going to the game. See you then!_

"Kate just HAS to go with us," I shouted shoving my phone in my pocket. Allison collapsed laughing on her bed.

"Oh my God! You should've seen her with Scott! This is gonna be good!"

"No it's not," I shouted angrily picking up my bag to get my algebra homework. I sighed.

"How did your homework I did for you do," I asked. "A+," she replied with a smile. I smirked.

"Time for homework," I grinned.

"SHUT UP! IT'S ABOUT F***ING TIME!"

My head shot up and my smile vanished.

I met Allison's gaze.

"Kate," we whispered in unison.

"ADRIENNE ARGENT!" We heard a rapid pounding as she ran up the stairs. We both panicked.

* * *

><p><strong>No one get angry at me I've already started chapter 3! and i have to say I LOVE chapter 3! And also <span>EVEN THOUGH IT'S A ROMANCECOMEDY THERE IS A LOOOT OF SUPERNATURAL STILL IN IT! THEY DON'T CALL ME xxxSupernaturalSpazxxx FOR NOTHING!**

**REVIEW! FAVOR! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME! I PROMISE ADRIENNE WILL LOVE YOU BACK! I KNOW... BECAUSE I AM ADRIENNE! *GASP*... you already knew that! :) ... at least i hope you did.. OH! one more thing! **

***DO YOU THINK THERE SHOULD BE A MAKEOUT SCENE NEXT CHAPTER?* TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! :D**


	3. Shirtless

**Well hello to all my lovely readers(:** **I know what you're thinking. "You douche! Your gonna act like nothing happened! You haven't updated in HOW LONG AGAIN?"** **Well I will say this. Life is HARD. Kicks you in the face. So I thought of the little people in the midst of my beating and you better enjoy this. Without these notes this chapter is STILL over 2,000 words long. Longest chapter I have ever written so far.** **And SIDENOTE-**

**I promise to upload within the next few days if I get enough reviews. WHICH I trust you lovely readers will give me(: If I don't upload and you reviewd you have my permission to come to my house and beat up.. I'll give you the direction and stick myself.**

**Without FURTHER ado.. Chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>"Quick Allison! Hide me!"<p>

It was my first boyfriend and Kate knew. She was here. _Kate._ Allison knew what was about to happen and yanked off her bed comforter and threw it on me.

"Really? This is your idea of hiding me? I'm screwed- Thank you, Allison!"

"Well maybe it'd work if you didn't talk!" okay, usually Allison was the one with common sense, but it seems I've rubbed off on her. Nevertheless, I remained silent. I heard the door slam open.

"Hey," Allison said from in front of me. "I can see her you know!"

"Oh..." I felt Allison scoot closer. "How about now?" Yeah, I definitely rubbed off on her.

I yanked the blanket off and shoved her on the floor. "You're worse than me Allison; what's wrong with you?"

"At least I tried," She said from her position by my feet. I shook my head and awaited whatever Kate was gonna do. She didn't disappoint.

"What's his name? What does he look like? Does he got a nice body? Huh? Huh? HUH?" I shook my head. Now my head hurt. "You're going with us to the lacrosse game. He'll be there." Her eyes widened.

"And you're going in THAT? It's okay but Adrienne, it's your first boyfriend! You gotta sell it like it's going out of business," she said jokingly. She took me by the wrist and pulled me toward the door and motioned for Allison to follow. "Kate, I have homework," I protested. "Your telling me. It's time for your first lesson in boys."

* * *

><p>About 45 minutes later, I was feeling violated.<p>

I was looking in the full body mirror at what Kate and Allison had done to me.

I was wearing black stilettos, black stockings, a short, tight, ruffly, black skirt and a low cut, deep red, silk shirt, with sparkles around the v drawing unneeded attention to what it exposed, and my black leather jacket that was just like Allison's.I studied my wavy hair and dark eye makeup.

"I feel like a.. lady of the night."

"Well your definitely the lady of this night- the boys will love you!" I narrowed my eyes at Kate's comment.

When I remained quiet they said "You look hot!" in unison. I tried not to smile. Instead I stroked my chin.

"Man, I love having a niece with such big guzumbas," Kate gushed.

I looked at my chest then her.

I've always been a modest person so I quickly responded. "Kate! They're not that big! It's not like I have double D's!"

"Yeah but it still looks great! I love my two nieces to death and something I love about you two is how different you are. You with your curves," she nodded at me. "and you with your perfect leg muscles and firm butt," she nodded at Allison.

Allison exhaled loudly wrapping her arms around me and checking out her butt in the mirror. "Just face it... We're hot," she said.

I laughed then cut it short as Kate came up on the other side of me and handed me something.

"First lesson in guys- looking hot. Second- use protection," she said as tucked the shiny, foil, square in my jacket pocket.

I felt my heart stop.

Allison fell on the floor laughing. "KATE," I yelled surprised.

"WHAT?"

"I just met this guy today- what you think I'm gonna sell my soul to him all in one day?"

"I didn't say you had to use it tonight, even though you might need it! You'll have it just in case! Besides, I don't want you to be like Allison and end up stealing condoms from me."

That made Allison stop laughing.

"One time! And I didn't use it," she shot back in self defence. That surprised me. "What time does the game start?" I changed the subject and walked away from the mirror.

"About ten minutes... We should get going, Kate," Allison said. Kate smiled. "Right. Let me finish getting ready."

Ten minutes later we were finally in the car.

"Aaaaaaannnd NOW. We are officially late," I announced as Kate pulled off the curb.

"Hey, that's not a bad thing you know." I rolled my eyes and the rest of the car ride was filled with angry silence from Allison and I directed at Kate. I also thought about Stiles the whole time.

I could feel my face was really warm as we got out of the car.

_Just Breathe!_

We followed Allison towards the bleachers and crazily enough the only available seats were right in the very front. "Oh gosh," I said under my breath as we stood as close as possible to the field.

I just wanted to hide.

And to make matters worse, some guys who were warming up on the field started staring in my direction.

Soon enough they were all shoving each other and pointing, causing other guys to look at what they were pointing at.

The air was then filled with wolf whistles and cheesy pickup lines. Now I _really_ wanted to hide.

Finally, the last guy on the field who wasn't staring turned to look and I recognized Stiles. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Hi Stiles," I called giving a little wave.

All the guys chuckled and turned to pat Stiles on the back, most of them repeating my 'hi Stiles' but making it sound all girly and sexy.

I laughed as he remained staring.

Finally, Scott came up and smacked the back of his head causing him to snap back to reality and wave back to me.

I heard Allison let out a laugh at that and I turned to look at her. I opened my mouth to try and get Scott hooked up but was cut off.

"Damn! You ladies sure know how to pick 'em! If only i was your age again.. Well maybe I can be a substitute teacher." We stared at Kate who was memorizing every players butt and we let out a "Kate!" in unison.

"What," she asked innocently finally looking elsewhere.

"So how does this thing work," I asked trying to change the subject. "You know... I'm still not sure," Allison said, shaking her head. "Just cheer when everyone else cheers." i nodded then focused as the game began.

It got off to a good start, Scott stealing the ball earning a huge lead.

We cheered on cue with everyone else.

Somehow, Scott lost the ball, losing it to a husky looking guy. He was strong but clumsy. The ball was bumped out of his hold and quickly retrieved by Stiles.

I cheered loudly at this.

He ran a good length of the field, tossing the ball to Scott who sprinted the rest of the way there and threw the ball with such force, the goalie didn't see it coming. He shoots, he scores. The crowd goes wild.

The whole game continues pretty much like that, Scott and Stiles working in perfect harmony, earning most of the points. Most, if it wasn't for that Jenson guy would've been all.

Victory was inevitable.

And the other team knew it.

Suddenly, that guy who bumped into Scott in the beginning returned with a vengeance. He not only bumped into Scott but flat out_ hit_ him. Three times!

You could tell Scott was trying hard to stay calm but when the other guy gave a sly smile, he lost it.

Scott lunged for the other guys throat giving an audible growl when Stiles appeared behind him and held him back.

Scott was a good half a foot shorter than that guy but right now it looked like he could kill him with his bare hands.

Stiles struggled to keep Scott back and Scott got a good swipe at the other guys face.

The guy immediately fell back holding his face. Team mates surrounded the guy as Scott broke loose from Stiles and ran off the field.

I looked to Allison who was gripping the gate in from of us tightly and following Scott with her eyes. I heard coaches running onto the field but I didn't look away from Allison.

Finally when I did look I saw the guy had three bloody scratches on his cheek. There was definitely a HUUGE debate over we had some very persuasive people on our side and we won

NOBODY cheered at that however.

Players drifted off the field after a while. Everyone was dazed and confused.

By now, Allison was a hot mess and demanding answers. My protective instinct kicked in.

"I'll find out! I promise," I said holding her hands, trying to calm her down. "Well then do it! Go find Stiles!" Her voice cracked and tears welled in her eyes.

"Okay.. Don't cry! I'll go find him- don't worry. Just go home with Kate and relax." She nodded though the tears still fell. i

felt really bad for her, but at the same time I felt she was overreacting at least a little.

Man, she must like Scott more than I thought.

I walked out of the gate across the field like I supposed to be there.

I had seen Stiles walk into some building which I assumed was the locker room.

I walked through the door and saw the showers, knowing this was the locker room. It felt dark and quiet.

At least I had good eyes so I could see where I was going.

I quickly searched down the rows of lockers and slowed when I came down one row seeing Stiles sitting on a bench.

Shirtless.

He held his head in one hand and was staring at his phone intently which was in the other.

Did I also mention he was shirtless?

I was trying to be quiet but these damn shoes made it impossible.

Stiles looked up, back at his phone, back at me, at his shirtless torso, back to my body which he quickly looked over twice. This all happened in three seconds.

"Adrienne! W-what're you doing here?" He stood up putting his phone in his pocket.

I didn't reply for a moment, to busy memorizing those abs which flexed when he stood.

He was still drenched in sweat from the game but he smelled AMAZING.

I realized I was staring now and looked back to his eyes which looked amused now.

"Um... Oh! Allison! She um.. Scott," I finished pathetically.

He sighed, running a hand over his head.

Yeah.

I watched his muscles then too.

"She's worried?" He asked

I laughed.

"Worried? She's beyond freaking out. She even started crying! Can you please just tell me what happened?" I batted my eyelashes for effect.

His eyes dazed over for a moment then he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't. You have to ask him yourself."

"What? Why? I just need to know so Allison will calm down." He shook his head stepping closer to me. Now I was getting mad. I even stomped my foot, the heel gave a nice bang.

"But Stiles-" I was to busy being angry to notice how close he had gotten, and before I knew it he was kissing me.

My heart literally stopped.

I was hesitant to move, not knowing what to think of this. I knew it was alright to move when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

My hands immediately started searching wherever I could touch him.

I pulled him closer to me involuntarily and I lost my balance.

I fell and he came with me. We layed on the floor, him on top of me.

I thought about laughing but before I knew it, his lips were on mine again.

I groaned at our new position and squirmed underneath him.

He sighed and for some reason that made me want him more.

He sat up and pulled me with him to where he was sitting and I was straddling him.

He tugged at my jacket and I let him pull it off and set if down on the floor. I watched as a square of foil fell out of the pocket.

I gasped but immediately tried to cover it up so he wouldn't look.

He saw it anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh Cliff hanger! Did I say I'd give you a stick to beat me with earlier if I didn't upload? Yeah I meant bat. CLIFF HANGER! O_O I feel your pain. Well lets have an after story chat. If you have a question ask and I'll answer it HERE- CHAT: Ok so theres this guy.. Pretty much EXACTLY like stiles but tanner. Yeah. I love this guy. Sadly so does about 50 other girls.. BUT I admire him because he doesn't date! But.. he doesn't date! UGH!.. Guess I'll just stalk him while I can right? It's what us spazes DO.. well.. At least I do.. well..<strong>

**Spaz out yall3**


	4. Secrets

**Okay who else is loving season 2 so far? Nyaa! I love Stiles. And nothing can interfere with that but oh my god do I have a liking for Isaac(: And speaking of Stiles- when is Lydia gonna stop friend zoning him? And you know who else needs some action? Danny. I think Jackson should end up being gay with Danny(: It would actually make sense if you think about it..**

**So I made a typo on the last chapter. Obviously THIS is chapter 4! and you better appreciate it! It's semi long and I've been typing this for I don't know HOW long. Hopefully I'll get to upload sooner..**

**I DON'T KNOW WHEN I GOT A LIFE BUT IT IS SUPER HARD TO KEEP UP WITH! So that's why I have kept you good people in suspense... Sorry(: Hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

><p>"Umm... I can explain," I began.<p>

He just stared at it looking like a deer caught in headlights. Like HE was the one that had a condom fall out of his pocket.

"Well I don't know if you met my aunt Kate but she's really protective- but she gets it! I mean I wasn't planning on using it- she forced it on me! I'm not like that- I'm a virgin! I... I'm gonna shut up." I waited what seemed like an eternity for him to react, in reality it was just an agonizing 10 seconds.

Finally, his lips pulled into a half smile. He took his wallet out of his pocket. He reached over, grabbed the condom, and put. It. In. His. Wallet.

"Just in case it's ever needed, right," He asked.

He stood up and put his wallet back in his pocket. My jaw was on the floor at that point.

How the hell am I supposed to respond to that?

He offered me a hand and I realized I was frozen in a really awkward position. Legs spread open, mouth agape- I'm sure I was a hot mess.I quickly closed everything and took his hand.

I didn't expect him to pull me up so hard so unfortunately I fell AGAIN.. only this time towards him. He remained steady as a rock and held me as I regained my composure. I felt my cheeks heat up and I could tell he was enjoying this.

"Crap," I said remembering something. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I just remembered I told Allison to go home with Kate. Maybe if I hurry I can catch them." I quickly retrieved my jacket and prepared to make a dash for the exit in heels. However when I tried to walk past Stiles he blocked me . "Don't be ridiculous. They've probably left 10 minutes ago. Just let me take you home." I knew there was no point in arguing because he was probably right. "Okay," I agreed.

He nodded then turned to his open locker, removing objects and putting them into a bag on the bench. I took this opportunity to study him from behind and made a mental note to discuss what I saw with Kate. He put on a plain white shirt and a orange plaid one over it. He looked so different with a shirt... I felt almost blessed to have seen underneath it. He slung his athletic bag over his shoulder letting me know he was ready.

It was quiet on the walk to his car. Quiet, except for these damn shoes I'm wearing! I really wish I knew what he was thinking.

When we got to the car he opened the door for me and at first I just stood there. I wasn't used to people opening doors for me so I didn't understand what he was doing. Once I got it though I smiled so big it hurt. He immediately smiled back offering me his hand to help me in. "Thank you," I said. I realized how much I needed his support as I carefully stepped inside. Once I was in he shut the door and got in on his side taking much less time than me.

As he started the car I bent down struggling to remove my shoes. Why am I just realizing how much my feet hurt? I put one of my shoes on the dashboard like it was on showcase. "I've been walking in those all night," I said, making my voice sound like I was over worked. He whistled making me notice how tall the heel actually is. "That is the sexiest hood ornament I have ever seen." I laughed as he pressed the gas pedal and the shoe slid into my lap. He turned to me and smiled.

"So... I still don't know how this Lacrosse thing works but I think you did pretty good."

He sighed. "Best game I ever played." I smiled and traced the heel of my shoe. "Maybe the shoes are good luck... Maybe you should wear them to EVERY game," he said jokingly. I snorted. "Yeah right! I'm never wearing these death traps again! If they're so lucky maybe You should wear them."

"I don't care how lucky they are, I'm not wearing them!"

"Well neither am I."

"Well then it's settled... besides I don't have an outfit to go with it."

I laughed so hard at that, I lost control of it. I couldn't stop.

That made him start laughing which made me laugh harder.

So here we are laughing for five minutes straight all because of some stupid shoes.

Finally we started to calm down and I wiped the tears out of my eyes. We still chuckled every now and again.

The atmosphere got much less happy when we started to pass the wood area, however.

The full moon casted an erie light over the dark dense forest. I looked at Stiles who was gripping the wheel tightly with one hand and staring at the road."So you wanna tell me a little of what happened tonight," I asked softly. I was almost afraid of waking the stillness that surrounded us.

"You mean before or after the makeout scene," he asked in an equally quiet voice. "STILES!" I angrily punched his shoulder causing him to laugh and pretend to swerve. "Whoa! Do you want us to die? Don't hurt a man while he's driving!" I angrily gripped my shoes thinking of ways to hurt him with them.

While I was focusing on that- something happened. Something LOUD. Something that shook the whole car. The tires screeched and we came to an abrupt stop. I quickly looked to see what we hit and saw only a glimpse of a huge animal. Was that... a wolf? On steroids? "What the hell was that." I asked quietly.

When Stiles didn't answer I looked at him. He was staring straight ahead, frozen. "Stiles?" "The alpha..." "What?"

Before I had a chance to ask more questions he jumped out of the car shutting the door behind him. I jumped out bringing my shoes with me. I stood in the very front between the headlights watching him study the tire on his side. "Well this one's blown... what about that one?"

"Um... not good. But shouldn't you be worried about the engine," I asked pointing to the smoke coming from under the hood.

He cussed then went to the drivers side of the car while I put on my shoes to protect my feet from the rough gravel which was starting to hurt. I had just put my shoes on when the hood popped open, scaring the crap out of me. "Can you tell me what you see," Stiles shouted from the passenger seat. I coughed. "Smoke."

"Well BESIDES that." I stood on my tiptoes needing the boost to see farther past the smoke.

"Damn!"

I jumped when I heard someone behind me.

I turned to see a tall, dark, handsome stranger. He was pale with crystal blue eyes, dark hair, a strong jawline with stubble.

There was an expensive looking black car on the other side of the road and I was wondering how the hell I didn't hear him coming.

He smiled at me, a frightening yet sexy smile.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I'm Derek Hale. Are you having car troubles?"

"Uhh..."

Thankfully Stiles showed up.

"Derek?"

"STILES? Wait... YOU... are with HER?"

He laughed looking at the both of us. Stiles glowered at him.

I gave what I hoped was a sexy smile and sauntered over to Stiles loving the clack of my heels at the moment. "Actually... I am with HIM. Baby, can you hurry? I'm getting impatient." I gave him the puppy dog eyes and wrapped my eyes around his waist.

I saw Derek cross his arms and rub his jaw with his right hand. Stiles smiled at me for half a second.

"Don't rush me! I'll fix it in however long it takes! Go wait in the car." He unwrapped my arms and I frowned at him.

I started to turn then turned back and gave him a long drawn out kiss.

I smiled then walked back to the car. I winked when I passed Derek, who smiled at me and looked me up and down.

I climbed into the jeep, almost falling on my butt but Derek didn't see so it was okay.

I rolled the window down a little so I could hear them. "Man she's hot... Where did you meet her?"

"She's new... today was her first day. She's Allison Argent's cousin." There was a loud bang. I'm not sure where it came from.

"She's an Argent? Is she... one of THEM?" He lowered his voice.

"No she doesn't know... but she still has the skills," Stiles whispered. I rolled the window down further to hear them better.

"How did this happen anyway?"

"It was the alpha... we hit him."

"Did you see which way he went?"

"Yes. That way. Who is he?"

"... I'll tell you later. Maybe. I have to talk to Scott first. Do you know where he went?"

"Not really... Just look where he normally hides."

"Okay. Do you need help with this?"

"Yeah." It was quiet for a while and I stared out the window trying to figure out what that whole conversation was about.

I was startled again by a loud bang.

I looked out the windshield and saw Derek illuminated by the headlights. "All fixed." He smiled at me.

"What about the tires?"

"They still work." Stiles got in and started the car as Derek faded into the blackness somewhere. Stiles wasted no time taking off.

"So... he's the bad guy," I asked remembering Stiles warning from earlier.

"Most of the time. I just don't want you around him."

"Well he _seemed_ friendly enough," I said smirking at Stiles.

He laughed without humor. "Yeah... thanks for what you did by the way. Making me look like a player." He smiled at me.

"Any time."

His phone went off and he looked at the screen.

"It's illegal to text and drive," I said staring at him.

He grinned and put his phone in his pocket. "I could read it for you," I offered. He shook his head. "Nah I'll just get it later. It'd be rude to not focus on you." I didn't smile this time, picking up on the vibe that he was hiding something from me.

I remained quiet, a thousand thoughts running through my mind.

He was doing pretty much what Scott had done to Allison. I guess I know why Allison did what she did now cause I was pretty pissed off.

I knew I was eventually going to work everything out with Stiles. Being mad at him didn't feel right but I was gonna do it anyway.

Finally we pulled up in the driveway of the Argent house. Every room seemed to be illuminated making the house stick out like a sore thumb in the surrounding blackness. Stiles turned the engine off leaving the area not only dark but quiet. He turned his head and smiled at me. "You mad?" I didn't say a word.

He laughed and punched my arm lightly. "C'mon."

I turned towards the window so he wouldn't see me smile. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said opening the door.

Wow.

I've only known him a day and it already feels weird not kissing him goodbye.

I stood there holding the door open in one hand and my shoes in the other.

I could tell he was somewhat hurt by my cold goodbye so I smiled getting more and more cheerful until he smiled back. He eventually smiled back when I started doing parts of the Thriller dance.

We laughed together.

"Bye," I said. I closed the door and he nodded holding the steering wheel with one hand.

I took my time walking to the front door ,opening it slowly then stood in the hallway after closing it. Immediately I heard voices.

"Well how did she seem tonight?" I recognized my mom's voice.

"Perfectly normal. I guess it's just getting better with age." That was Kate.

"I still don't care. It's far too risky. Sooner or later, she's going to learn the truth. They BOTH are. Then what will happen?" Uncle Chris.

I heard Kate sigh. "Just do it Kayla..."

"I will! Whenever the time is right!" Kate started to argue back but I walked in the room cutting her off.

"What's going on?"

"Adrienne!" My mom jumped up and hugged me. "Allison's upstairs. She's been wanting to talk to you," she told me. I looked at everyone. They just smiled at me like they were trying to hide something. Which at this point it was obvious they were. I was too tired to argue and instead walked upstairs into Allison and I's shared room.

The first thing I saw was her sitting on her bed with her hair tied up staring at her phone. She stared at me and I didn't have to hear it to know what her question was.

"I know less than you know at this point," I said.

She sighed and flopped back on the bed as I started getting undressed not caring if she saw because she's seen me naked 100 times.

"How did it go with Stiles," she asked. I searched for my nightshirt in nothing but panties.

"Um.. before or after he saw the condom," I asked pulling the shirt over my head.

She sat up with a huge grin on her face. "Oh no!"

I turned off the lights sitting on the bed next to her. "Oh yes."

"What'd he say?"

"Well. He put it in his wallet then basically said we'd use it later." She laughed.

"Oh my God! Sounds like you had fun." She giggled as I layed down settling into bed.

"Yep. I got to see him shirtless." We both giggled at that and she layed down next to me.

"We have GOT to get our own beds," I said. Allison shrugged. "I don't really mind."

I sighed.

I couldn't stop thinking about that conversation between Stiles and Derek or the one I walked in on when I got home. Secrets. EVERYONE was keeping secrets.

And I needed to know because somehow they all involved me.

I could never stand secrets.

That's why Allison and I have always been best friends. She's an open book and I love to read.

And what about Stiles?

Was our "relationship" going to end up like Scott and Allison's?

Is this a relationship?

Or am I just desperate?

Or is HE desperate?

I shook my head. I have real feelings for this guy. He feels the same.. right?

I would just have to confront him tomorrow.

Let him know I'm not the kind of girl that creates drama so he shouldn't be that sort of boy. I could feel it wouldn't be hard to get over this little bump in the road.

I mean, I love him so it'll work, right?

... Wait.

I love him?

Crap Adrienne slow down! You just met him!

You don't even know his last name!

Even though you should because it said it on his jersey!

But you and I both know I wasn't looking that far up...

"Hey Allison?" She didn't reply for a minute so I started poking her.

"Hmm," she mumbled into her pillow.

"What's Stiles last name?"

"Stilenski."

"Stilenski," I asked not sure if I heard her right.

"Mhmm..."

" Man and I thought his first name was weird... He's lucky he's cute."

* * *

><p><strong> I like that ending. That is a nice ending. Okay obviously we are picking up where we left off waaaaaaaayyyy into the first season! If you want me to do anything special like add Isaac into the story or make a love triangle between people I might do it! Well leave a review and tell me your thought. <strong>

**Spaz Out**


End file.
